


What's A Soulmate?

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief mentions of all paladins, Klance One-Shot, Klance trash don't mind me, M/M, Mention of Romellura, What's a Soulmate, mention of Hunay, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: After the paladins are done with Voltron and the whole Galra war, they're ready for some peaceful lives once more. One day, Lance's niece comes into his room to ask what a soulmate is. As he explains it, he realizes that he isn't talking about Allura, but rather his leader.{Based off the What's A Soulmate conversation from Idk}





	What's A Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 2 weeks before Season 8 came out, so any continuity errors will have to be dealt with. Not really well written, but I was bored and I really like the "What's A Soulmate" speech. Enjoy my terrible one-shot!

It has officially been a year since the Galra war had ended. And the paladins have all gone about their lives almost as if it never happened. Why almost? Because they've all grown. As friends, teammates, as people. Plus, they were also war heroes and everyone knew their names. Pidge came out as non-binary, making them an icon for non-binary people as well as they have helped change Earth's technology with the help of the Garrison. Hunk became a renowned gorment chef for the whole universe (working sometimes for Verpit Sal's), and is currently in a very happy relationship with Shay. Shiro became the admiral for the Galaxy Garrison, for him being a very strong leader and that they felt that is what Admiral Sanda would've wanted. Allura now rules the Altean Colony, with her amazing girlfriend Romelle at her side along with Coran. 

But what about Lance? Or Keith? Well, let's find out for ourselves.

Lance was so happy to be with his family once more. After all, who knows how long he had been in space without seeing anyone of his family? Besides, it didn't help that when he had breakdowns over missing them or anything like that, his teammates would tease him for it. So while they were in space, Lance normally just kept it to himself, at the worry of getting made fun of. 

But today was very different. While laying on his bed in his bedroom, he went through some of the photos that the paladins and himself have all taken together. But then he stopped on one. It was of him and Keith. Mullet. Emo. Samurai. Though the ex-blue paladin would never admit it, he genuninely missed seeing Keith around. When he came out from the Blades, he was thrilled to see his friend again, but he never got to actually have a reunion to show that he had missed him. Anyways, in the photo, Lance had convinced Keith to take a selfie with him after they exchanged necklaces in his room at the Castle of Lions. It was kind of awkward, but kind of sweet at the same time. 

Lance zoomed in on the photo and noticed that Keith's cheeks were slightly pink, which he had never noticed before. Which was odd, he's looked at this photo multiple times before. But zooming in on his own face, Lance's eyes widened. In the photo, Lance's cheeks were light red. He could feel his face slightly warming up, so when his niece, Nadia, walked in, it was the perfect time to turn his phone off. 

"Hola Tio Lance!" Nadia smiled brightly towards him. Lance tried desperately to hide his phone so she wouldn't suspect anything, but his bright red face wasn't exactly helping either. (Hello Uncle Lance)

"Hola-hola Nadia!" He studdered, Nadia looking at him with a confused look. (Hello Nadia!)

"You mind if I talk to you?" The now ten year old got up onto her uncle's bed, her expression changing from a smile to a little bit more serious. 

Lance nodded, motioning his young niece to continue.

"What's a soulmate?" 

He did not plan for this question. Yes, he had always believed in soulmates (that much was obvious considering he liked Allura the first time he saw her), but he had to learn to move on after Allura and Romelle got together. His feelings are probably still there when he misses her, but it just feels like a distant memory nowadays. But he didn't know if he was the right one to explain this to a ten year old. The question was, from his perspective, why did Nadia choose him to ask this question?

"Wouldn't it be better if you asked your mom or dad this?" Lance asked nervously. It wasn't that he didn't want to answer his niece's question, he was just the worst person she could possibly ask. 

"Maybe, but I want to hear it from you." She smiled a small smile towards him, meaning that she genuinely meant it. 

With a sigh, Lance slowly nodded as a way of showing her that he'll answer, but he needed to think about this carefully. Then, he thought back to a very similar conversation from a show that he watched once. What the name of it was, he couldn't remember at all. But the important thing was, he remembered every word of it. Lance took a deep breath before saying what he said next.

"It's a..well it's like a best friend but more." He spoke breathlessly, considering this speech was honestly one of the most beautiful things that any person could ever hear. "It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else."

He paused for a moment, thinking back to the conversation that he and Keith had in the ex-Red Paladin's bedroom. It reminded him of what he just said. Keith was the one that told him to stop worrying about who flies which lion, that he shouldn't leave the team.

"It's someone who makes you a better person," Lance watches as Nadia holds onto his every word. "Actually they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself. Because they inspire you." That reminds him of the fact of that Keith had always inspired him to want to do better than he normally would, ever since they were in the Garrison together. Even Keith's words about Red, it helped him be able to be able to trust his lion and be able to bond with him on a different level.

"A soulmate is someone who, you carry with you forever." This part always makes Lance smile, after all, the idea of soulmates was always interesting to him, and the fact that they'll love you despite everything else.

"It's the one person who, knew you and accepted you, and believed in you, before anyone else did. Or when no one else would." That part of the speech caused him to think back to when Keith tried to deny his role as the new leader, the new pilot of the Black Lion. Even though it had hurt Lance that he wasn't the one that was chosen, but he still accepted Keith as his new leader. He remembered that might have been the turning point of their relationship, a different kind of bond between them. 

Something that confused him however was that while he was saying all of this, all he could think of was Keith. Was why he thinking about his friend and ex-rival while talking about soulmates? It just didn't make any sense. 

"And no matter what happens, you'll always love them," He chuckled to himself, while Nadia had a smirk across her face for some reason. "Nothing could ever change that." For this part, his mind went to the smile that Keith and him shared as Lance was leaving Keith's bedroom. It was a genunine and sweet smile, and it always gave Lance butterflies thinking about it.

Once the speech was over, Lance started feeling really weird. As if, he was having a really strong turn of flashbacks.

We did it. We are a good team. 

And Lance? Leave the math to Pidge. 

I voted for Keith. He's our leader, plus he's half Galra so I think he's like, the future. 

I actually don't hate you right now. 

I got you buddy!

We had a bonding moment, I cradled you in my arms! Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen. 

"I see I managed to make you realize it, Uncle Lance!" Nadia smirked back at her uncle before leaving his bedroom. Lance was just overwhelmed with shock, not even really understanding why his niece asked him about soulmates, to help make him realize something. But he still couldn't figure out why he was thinking of Keith the entire time he spoke the speech. 

He needed to talk to someone about this and there were only two people that would be able to explain this to him. One of them was supposed to be on a date right now, so he chose the smartest person he knows. 

"Hello, you go for Pidge!" The ex-Green Paladin's voice goes through to his phone. 

"Hey, gremlin!" Lance talks nervously into the phone. "So, my niece asked me this question, and my thoughts went somewhere else each time I explained the answer."

"Yes! Nadia did it! Hunk owes me peanut butter cookies when he gets back!" Pidge chuckles on their side of the line. 

"What! What did you three do!" Lance's voice went from normal to squeaky and defensive very quickly after hearing that. 

"Hunk and I called up Nadia to ask the 'what's a soulmate' question and figure out where your real feelings lie, considering Keith refuses to stop talking about you. So, what's your question?"

Lance, of course, was still annoyed with them right now, knowing that they bribed his niece for their own benefits, but he needed to focus on the matter at hand for him right now. 

"Why did Keith keep crossing my mind when talking about soulmates?" There a loud gasp on Pidge's side of the line, and he doesn't think that was them. The voice sounded a little deeper, the one that almost made him jittery. Uh oh. 

"Keith! Get out of here! This concerns you, but I don't need your emo butt in here!" Pidge dropped the phone and Lance could hear a door slamming in the background. Even though he felt he was supposed to be serious right now, Lance could never help but laugh when hearing Keith get kicked out.

"Okay, now I'm ready to break the incredibly obvious information down for you so it can get through your thick skull and gigantic ego," This gremlin always knows how to get to him and it sucks. "You were thinking about Keith the whole time because you've had feelings for him for years!" Lance's eyes widened after Pidge's voice could be heard by possibly the whole house. 

Lance having feelings for Keith? Who is a guy and he's only ever hit on girls? What is this sorcery?

"Everyone but you and Keith knew about it because you two are oblivious idiots in love!" They clearly knew what they were talking about. Besides, if Pidge and Hunk, who are two of the smartest people in the universe, could see it, than it's possible that it's true. 

Pidge kept going, but Lance had tuned them out so he could think about it. Than, he remembered what had happened when Acxa had helped them out and Keith had left to get her out as well. He had felt jealous about it, but in that moment he just thought that he just didn't trust her. Lance had realized that he was actually jealous of the idea of Acxa and Keith being together as an actual couple. 

"We're such gay disasters, Sharpshooter." Keith's voice was what zapped him out of his head, causing him to start turning kind of red in the process. 

"I thought I told you to GET OUT!" Pidge screams as if someone is touching their equipment (again). This causes Lance to jump out of fear. Anyone that has exprienced terrifying Pidge knows that they need to get the heck out of there before that gremlin murders them in their sleep. 

"Love you Samurai! I pray you don't die!" Lance yells into the phone as he is forced to listen to Pidge chasing Keith around the room. But everyone stops the moment they heard Lance's words. Including the Sharpshooter himself. 

"Now Hunk owes me five batches of peanut butter cookies!"


End file.
